


gross

by trashmouthcore



Series: lukewarm (author projecting onto tommy) [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Sleepy Bois Inc, mcyt, sbi - Fandom
Genre: Anorexia, Bulimia, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Sleepy Bois Inc, Mentioned Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Sad, Self Harm, Suicidal TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, mentally ill tommyinnit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 11:47:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30021315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashmouthcore/pseuds/trashmouthcore
Summary: HUGE TW FOR S.LF HARM AND BUL.M.Athis is a vent fic dont mind methis is of tommyinnits dream smp character, if he says he is uncomfortable with this type of thing i will take this down as fast as i can
Series: lukewarm (author projecting onto tommy) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2208420
Kudos: 42





	gross

tommy collapsed in front of the toilet, resting his arms against the seat and his head in his arms as he hiccuped out a sob.

“p-please-” he whispered out, to no one in particular. mainly to empty air.

he didnt want this, he hated feeling this way. he wouldnt have felt this way if he had just not been dumb and stopped himself before he ate too much today.

god, you are such an idiot tommy.

he wiped his eyes, sniffling as he thought about how he should just get this over with.

he got up a bit, leaning over the toilet on his knees, and he put his finger down his throat a bit to gag himself. he felt bile start to raise, and he moved his finger away as to not get it covered in vomit.

he forced himself to throw up until he felt empty on the inside, coughing a bit as he finished up. he flushed the toilet, sniffling as his nose ran a bit from crying.

tommy sighed, getting up shakily, and steadying himself by holding onto the counter. he trembled, feeling as if his knees were about to buckle. fun.

he rinsed his mouth out, and shakily started to search through the cabinets. he deserved worse then just throwing up the contents of what he had eaten today, he deserves to suffer, he deserves to be in pain.

he finally found what he was looking for, pulling out a razor, watching it glint in the light as he moved it slowly. 

tommy closed the cabinet door, sliding down the wall.   
he admired the sharp edge for a moment, before pulling his sleeve up a bit, and resting the edge on the side of his wrist. cuts old and new littered his wrist and forearm around where the razor rested, others hidden under his other sleee and under his pants on his thigh.

he slowly slid the razor on his wrist just a bit, so the cut wasnt too wide. he pulled away as blood started to seep out of the wound opening, watching it run down his wrist for a moment before he heard a call from downstairs.

“tommy ! come on, come watch a movie with us!” technoblade.

tommy sighed gently, grabbing a cloth to wipe the blood off. “yea, one second tech!” he called back down, deciding to clean up quickly before descending the stairs to sit with his family.

he just had to push through the sadness for a bit, and maybe enjoy some time with the others.


End file.
